


Lazy Mornings are the Best

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Eskel, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jaskier Wants To Be Good, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Wants To Be Good, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), no beta we die like aiden, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier wakes up to his three wonderful partners and well he can’t be blamed for what happens after.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	Lazy Mornings are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, enjoy me projecting my intense obsession with the Witchers.

Jaskier woke up as he heard his wolves talking to each other. It was the second week of the Winter, Jaskier had managed to get three wolves under his control. And he would never pass up the incredible sex they have. 

He kept his eyes closed and listened to his wolves talk, Lambert was silent but he was excused from conversations with the show he put on last night for them. Even just the memory of the night before had sent a shiver down his body and his dick stirred. 

“Are you ready for another go Lark?” Eskel asked as he dragged his hands up Jaskiers back. The Bard just nodded and let Eskel move his hands. 

Jaskier opened his eyes and looked at the other three. Lambert’s eyes were open and watching him. Geralt has his head resting in the crook of Lambert neck as he plays with the younger Witcher's hair. Eskel was kissing Jaskiers back and his hands were playing with his thighs. 

“So good for me little wolf,” Geralt whispered into Lambert’s ear, the Wolf let out a purr from the praise and the pets to his head. 

“He sounds more like a puppy really.” Jaskier spoke up, he watched Lambert’s eyes widen at the statement. 

“What do you like? Wolf or puppy?” Lambert shrugged into Geralt. He looked up to Eskel and Jaskier. 

“Well I think we will have to see, won’t we?” Eskel whispered to Lambert who nodded. Jaskier let out a yelp as Eskel cupped his erection. 

“Don’t tease me, Eskel please,” Jaskier tried to push his hips into the man's hand but he was pulled back with Eskels other hand. 

“You’ll need to earn it. I want a show from you and Geralt.” The two in question locked eyes with each other and nodded. Lambert was moved into Eskels arms as the other two fell onto each other. 

With enough exploring over the last two weeks they had started a list of things they all liked, and close to the top was watching the others, as well as having no power. Well the last one was mainly for Jaskier and Lambert but the other two liked it occasionally. 

“What should they do little wolf?” Eskel asked as all eyes fell to Lambert. The man looked between Jaskier and Geralt before smirking. 

“I want to see Jaskier pin Geralt down.” Geralt let out a groan at the thought of being pinned down by the Bard. 

“You heard him. You can’t deny our little puppy what he wants,” Eskel turned his gaze to Jaskier and Geralt who nodded at him. 

Jaskier straddled the White Wolf's chest, grabbing his wrists and holding them together. All four of them knew that it was nothing compared to his strength but the idea was still extremely hot. 

Geralt arched into Jaskiers touch, each soft kiss on his face and neck making him more aware of the growing arousal in the room. He looked into Jaskiers eyes as he was brought into a deep kiss. 

Geralt closed his eyes as Jaskier licked at his lips, asking for permission. He granted the Bard it, allowing his mouth to open so Jaskier could explore Geralt's mouth. Geralt didn’t realise he was moaning until he heard Eskel let out a quiet groan. 

The two stayed like that, kissing, and Jaskiers hands exploring Geralt's chest. They could hear Eskel whispering to Lambert but both were too into each other to listen. Jaskier dragged a nail over one of Geralt's nipples and it took all the Witchers self restraint to stop his hands falling from their position. 

“Jask!” Geralt choked out as Jaskier kissed down his chest, stopping as he got to a nipple. He licked it, and then sucked it harshly. He played with the other nipple and watched as Geralt restrained himself from touching him. 

Jaskier lifted his mouth, moving onto the other side of his chest and sucking the nipple. Geralt was groaning above him from the sensation. Eskel and Lambert were moaning beside them so Jaskier took a second to look. 

Eskel was on his back watching them still, Lambert was sucking him and moaning around the dick in his mouth. Eskel caught him watching and winked. 

Jaskier went to Palm himself to give any sensation but stopped himself. He hasn’t been told to do that. 

“If you can make Geralt come before Lambert makes me come then I’ll suck you off. If Lambert wins you have to wait until you make him come as well.” 

Jaskier looked at Eskel with wide eyes, he could do that. Definitely. Yep. 

He moved down so he could take Geralt's dick in his mouth. The Witcher moaned at the warm mouth. Jaskier was winning this no matter what. 

He moved his head and sucked a couple of fingers before he took Geralt's dick again. The fingers he had sucked were moved towards Geralt's rim. He circled it a few times before pushing a single finger in. He was rewarded with a very loud moan. He stayed still for a second to let Geralt get used to the sensation. After a second, the man nodded to Jaskier who smiled around the dick in his mouth. 

He started to move his mouth up and down, using his tongue to lick the head when he pulled up far enough. The finger he had in the man was pushed slowly up, making sure to not go too fast too soon. Geralt has obviously wanted more because he pushed his hips down onto his finger and moaned. 

Jaskier took the hint and started to pick up the pace as he sucked and finger fucked the man. He felt proud at the way he had forced Geralt to be a moaning mess above him. He stopped sucking and used his other hand to press into Geralt's sac. He let out a cry, but wasn’t coming yet. Jaskier would just have to work harder. 

With a quick glance to the other two he saw that Lambert was very close to getting Eskel coming. Fuck. 

“Puppy fuck. I’m so close.” Lambert moaned around Eskel as the other man arched and let out a groan. 

Jaskier turned his attention back to Geralt who was smirking at him, he took the man back in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. He stared up with his best begging eyes. The man let out a swear and Jaskier felt the pulse meaning he was coming. 

Jaskier took it all, swallowing as he looked to Geralt. The Witcher sighed and brought the Bard into a small hug. 

“Looks like you will have to suck Lambert off now.” Jaskier pouted at the White Wolf but didn't really care. 

“You held off didn’t you? But jokes on you I love sucking ‘Bert off.” He pokes him in the chest as he makes his way to where Lambert has flopped down after Eskel came in his mouth. 

“Now Little Wolf, how should I do this?” Jaskiers face was resting on Lambert’s stomach. 

“Want them to watch,” the youngest said as he gazed at Jaskier. 

“As you wish.” The other two settled in a position where they could watch them. Jaskier kissed his way down Lambert’s stomach. He nuzzled into his pubic hair, before denying him and moving to his right thigh. The wolf let out a groan from being denied instant pleasure. 

Jaskier trailed kisses down his legs, all the way to his foot before moving to his left side and kissing his way up the leg. By the time he was at the top again, Lambert was wiggling and trying to get any pressure in his dick which was standing up and wanting attention. 

Jaskier licked his way from the bottom of his dick to the head. Watching as Lambert shook with delight. He watched the man push up to try and get more pleasure for himself but was denied as Jaskier took a nail and dragged it up the same pattern. It wasn’t enough to hurt the Witcher, just enough to give a strange sensation. 

“Jask please, please!” Lambert’s hands were white as they gripped the sheets underneath him. His face was tight as his eyes were screwed shut. Jaskier shook his head at that. 

“Little Wolf, you are going to watch me. I don’t want your eyes directed anywhere but my face.” Lambert’s eyes shot open and the demand and his eyes found Jaskiers. The Bard smiled at him as he took the man's dick into his mouth. 

He took all the length and held there for a few seconds until he was struggling to breathe and only then did he start to bob his head up and down. He doesn’t call himself a slut for no reason, in no time Lambert was pushing himself up and moaning. 

“You going to be a good boy? You going to give Jaskier what he wants?” Someone asked, Lambert wasn’t really sure who, but damn he wanted to be good. 

“Uhh. Yeah I’m good. Want to come on face. Fuck fuck fuck,” Lambert swore as Jaskier moved his mouth off him. The Bard moved so that Lambert could easily come on his face. Jaskier used a nail on the underside of his dick again and he was proud of the loud cry that Lambert let out as he came. 

Jaskier closed his eyes, and he felt each rope of the hot come land on him. Eventually Lambert sighed and his body dropped onto the bed. He looked down to his Lark and smiled at the mess. Geralt better enjoy that one. 

“Say Geralt, do you think Jaskiers earned his own reward?” Eskel asked after a little bit of recovery. Geralt was staring at the Bards face with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“I think he has,” Jaskier looked up at the two as they nodded to each other. 

“Make yourself come Lark,” Eskel whispered to Jaskier who just nodded and moved his hand down to his red dick. It better be good after that wait. 

Jaskier softly grabbed the base of his dick, he stroked himself slowly, adding pressure and moaning as he did. He used his other hand to push into his hole where he gasped at the intense pleasure from everything. 

Stroking faster the Bard was moaning, almost sobbing from pleasure really, and he could feel his three partners watching him move. That put him over the edge and he came. 

His body convulsed as he arched into his own hand for more. His orgasm eventually stopped and he stared at his partners with a dopey smile. 

“So good Jask, made us all feel so good.” Eskel cooed to the very fucked out Bard. The four of them stayed in bed until they could hear Vesemir moving about. It was their little schedule. Wake up, either fuck or just snuggle together, wait until Vesemir was wandering the keep, eat food, train and then a bath. 

Jaskier and Lambert were both very against getting up so Geralt and Eskel cleaned, dressed and essentially carried them down the stairs. The two being manhandled were very happy with this development. 

“Better be good fucking food,” Lambert said to Jaskier as they were carried into the hall. Vesemir was sitting down and waiting for them to join. Geralt placed Lambert down, the latter pouring at the loss of a body against him. Eskel dropped Jaskier off beside Lambert, the Bard also frowned but just hugged close to Lambert as food was piled onto their plates. 

Vesemir was watching amused, his pups were actually happy, not the forced happiness they were used to in the Keep. If Rennes was here he would have been proud of the pups and their Bard.


End file.
